


Neighbors

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first fanfic/fantasy I ever had. I know I don't do much "straight stuff" but I like to change it up now and then. I hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As I approached the door of my high rise apartment building, I was greeted by the friendly doorman that worked the night shift. 

"Evening Miss."

"Hi Tony." I replied as I flashed a smile at him. 

I made my way across the sleek tiled floor and headed toward a wall of gilded mailboxes. 

Sliding the key and turning the lock, I opened the small door and retrieved the few items within. 

I had only been living in this building for two weeks, so I didn't expect to find much. 

I had moved in to a modest sized apartment on the 15th floor. 

It was one of two on the floor and directly down the hall from an empty penthouse, so it was nice and private. 

As I rifled through the advertisements for cheap take out and the few bills that had arrived, I heard the the sound of the doorman's voice again. 

"Evening Mr. Leto"

I looked to my left to see a tall, slender man dressed in slim fitting black slacks, black boots and a plain white tshirt. 

His hair was a mixture of golden blondes and browns that waved down his back, and he had ice blue eyes that stared a hole right through me.

And to top it all off, he was walking right toward me. 

He stopped directly in front of me checking his own mailbox as my cheeks began to flush. 

"You're new here aren't you?" He spoke softly. 

"Uh, yeah" I replied tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just moved in a couple weeks ago"

He extended his hand to me. 

"I'm Jared."

Shaking his hand I replied back. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Janet. I'm actually a fan of your work."

He smirked looking down at the floor for a moment. 

"Thank you. We actually just finished up our tour. The apartment that I have is one of two on that floor and the other is empty. So it's nice and quiet."

"Well it was..." I trailed off flashing my key at him. 

"You're in 1502?" 

I nodded, and hoped to God that I had disappointed him with this bit of information. 

"I could get used to that" he smiled at me as his eyes traveled down my frame. 

Was he checking me out? Surely not. 

We walked in tandem towards the elevator, and he continued our small talk as he pressed the button. 

"So what do you do?" He questioned me as the doors opened. 

"Uhh. I'm a book editor for my father's publishing company" I chuckled. "Boring right?"

"Not at all" he said with a smile letting me enter the elevator in front of him. 

The floors passed by with a soft ping as we stood at a comfortable distance away from each other. 

Finally we stopped on the floor that we shared and the elevator doors opened to the hallway. 

We each instinctively began to walk toward our homes. 

Mine to the left, his to the right. 

"It was nice meeting you." He said softly as he turned back around to face me. 

"You too." I smiled slightly. "See you soon I guess"

"Definitely" he smirked

I turned around and headed for my door leaving him at the halfway point. 

As I turned back to shut the door to my apartment, I noticed him standing where I left him.

Watching.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she hot?" Shannon said flopping down on my couch. 

"Shut up Shan." I replied rolling my eyes. 

"That means she's hot." Tomo chimed in after popping a cherry tomato in his mouth. 

My new neighbor was the subject of conversation during our lunch.

She was of course attractive, but I'd never let on to them just how attracted I was to her. 

"Ask her out!" Shannon encouraged 

"I don't even know her. I just met her two days ago."

"Well how the hell do you expect to get to know her if you don't ask her out?" Tomo called from the kitchen. 

I knew they were right, but it had been so long since I'd truly gone on a date that I didn't know if I wanted to put myself out there again. 

We continued our small debate well in to the evening before Shannon suggested that we go and see this particular DJ at a club he'd been hearing about. 

I wasn't as interested as I pretended to be, but I gave in finally. 

"It'll be good for you." Shannon assured. 

We readied ourselves for our evening, and headed out the door around eleven. 

As I locked the door behind me, I heard the soft bell of the elevator signaling Janet's arrival home. 

The thing about being the only two apartments on the floor, is that you knew when the other was home. 

She stepped out of the elevator with, a cute bubbly girl at her side. 

I felt a tightening in my stomach as I watched her saunter down the hall in a dress that by some standards may have been a little too short. 

Her heels gave a flash of red on the sole as my eyes drunk her in. 

She glanced over her shoulder at the the three of us and smiled continuing down the hall. 

She knew exactly what she was doing. 

"Is that her on the left?" Shannon whispered to me. 

"Yeah."

"Damn..."

I elbowed Shannon in the ribs playfully as we finally walked toward the elevator.

She slipped away in to her apartment and she closed the door I could've sworn I caught her winking at me. 

'Yeah.' I thought to myself 'I was checking you out again. And I know you like it too'


	3. Chapter 3

I kicked my heels to the floor after shutting the world out and quickly changed in to more comfortable clothing. 

"Ok. I'm gonna need you to not make googly eyes at your hot neighbor if you aren't gonna follow through."

My best friend Amy had obviously seen my little flirtatious act, not that I was trying to hide it. 

"Shit." I began "I'm sure in the next few weeks every large breasted, bleached blond bimbo in the greater New York area will be in and out of that man's door sooner or later. And since I'm none of those things, I'm gonna get my flirts in while I can. It isn't like he'll notice."

"Trust me." She continued. "He noticed."

"Whatever."

I cozied myself up on my couch with my bestie who had borrowed some of my clothes and settled in to watch some rom-com that she'd been dying to see. 

Not particularly my taste, but I gave in. 

After two hours of watching boy meets girl, boy loses girl and gets her back by some elaborate means, I turned in to bed while Amy posted herself up on my couch. 

The next morning, I woke to golden glows of sun bouncing off the windows across the street and streaming in to bedroom. 

I shuffled in to the kitchen to find Amy rummaging through my cabinets in a desperate search for coffee that was nowhere to be found. 

"Sorry." I apologized. "I forgot to grab some at the store"

"Well, get dressed lady. I need some caffeine in my life."

I laughed and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. 

We headed out the door and down to the foyer of the building where we were greeted by Jared walking through the front door. 

"Morning." He said with a sly smile.

"Hi there." I smiled back as Amy and I stopped in our tracks. 

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh just grabbing some coffee." 

Amy stood next to me waiting to be introduced.

"I'm sorry. Jared this Amy."

"Nice to meet you" she said smiling brightly. 

"You too." He smiled back. 

"Listen," he continued. "The guys and I are having dinner tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to join us. Amy, you're welcome to come too if you like."

Before I could accept, Amy was already accepting for me. 

"We'd love to." She piped up. 

"Great." He smiled again keeping his eyes locked on me. "I'll see you at seven tonight" 

We left Jared after a few more pleasantries and headed out for coffee, with Amy feeling rather proud of herself. 

"Really?" I said as we were well away from the building. 

"What? You would've turned it down! And the guy obviously flirts back, and don't tell me he doesn't."

"That's just it. He doesn't."

"Oh please." She continued. "If he had looked any harder last night Shannon would've had to drag him in to the damn elevator."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking along the street as the butterflies in my stomach began to flap their wings.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven o'clock came quicker than I had expected. 

Tomo and Shannon were already grilling me about my guest when I heard a knock at the door. 

"I'll get that." Shannon said jumping to answer it before I had a chance to stop him. 

He opened the door to the two girls and turned on his charm to the both of them.

"Well hello there." He said licking his lips as if they were on the menu tonight. 

"Hi" she said softly

She introduced Amy to the other two as Shannon ushered them in and toward the table. 

She was dressed in a pair of jeans that hugged her in the right places and a sweater that hung off one shoulder. 

I couldn't help but admire her as she took her place next to Shannon, who insisted that she sit next to him. 

We sat down for the meal, and as I poured a glass of sparkling water for her, Shannon's questions began. 

"So," he said nonchalantly, "where's your boyfriend?"

"Shannon!" I cut him off before she could answer. 

"What?" He said with a sheepish grin

She looked a little shocked, but answered nonetheless. 

"Umm. I don't have one."

"And why not?" Tomo prodded.

"Just ignore them." I said stepping in. 

"It's ok." She smiled. "The last guy I was with was a bit of an asshole, and I just haven't found the right person."

"Asshole is an understatement" Amy chimed in.

She stabbed at a baby carrot with her fork, obviously not interested in explaining what that meant. 

"And what about you gorgeous?" Shannon asked of Amy. 

"Ha!" She replied "Haven't found anyone that deserves my attention."

Shannon sat back for a moment, impressed that someone could keep up with him for a change. 

The conversation continued as the five of us got to know each other. 

Likes, dislikes, and the occasional slightly inappropriate question from Shannon. 

And as the meal finished, Janet began to help clear the table.

"Ok, where's the dish soap?" She asked placing the dishes in my sink. 

"Under the sink, but I'm not letting you do that."

"You cooked. I help clean."

I chuckled to myself as she plugged the drain filling it with soapy water. 

"Well then I'll help."

"I wash. You dry." She said with a cute smile as she tossed a towel my way. 

"I got some dishes back home you can help with." Tomo laughed as he and the others took spots on the couch.

"Bite me." 

The others laughed along with us as she began to play along.

I can't say that I was paying much attention to the task at hand.

Standing next to her our arms would graze each other's for a moment causing the tightness in my stomach again. 

What the hell was this? 

I barely knew this girl and for some reason I felt like a kid in high school with a crush on the popular girl. 

"Fuck!"

I heard her yell pull her hand quickly out of the water, and watched the blood from her finger drip in to the water. 

I quickly wrapped her injured digit in the towel and walked her to the guest bathroom. 

She sat on the side of the tub, and as I knelt down in front of her, the other three had gathered at the door. 

"Jesus Jay, what'd you do?" Shannon said stepping in the bathroom. 

Tomo noticing the blood on the towel stepped away mumbling about how he "didn't do blood"

"It's ok. She just cut herself on a knife in the sink"

I turned my attention back to my patient and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Ok. I'm gonna look at it really quick and see how bad it is ok?"

She nodded as a few stray tears fell down her cheek. 

Removing the towel, and checking her finger I noticed that the cut was deep, but not deep enough for stitches. 

"Shan, will you grab the first aid stuff."

"You have a first aid kit?" He asked perplexed. 

"Well, yeah..." I replied wondering who didn't have one in their house. "It's in the closet with towels."

I managed to get a small chuckle from her as Shannon opened the small white box and dug through it's contents. 

"I don't even know what the hell I'm looking for." He said frustrated. 

"Bandage, and antibacterial ointment" Amy chimed in. 

"Run her finger under warm water, apply pressure with a clean towel for a few minutes, put the ointment on the bandage and seal her up"

Shannon and I looked at Amy a bit confused as to how she knew all this. 

"What?" She replied to our amazement. "I dated an EMT once."

"Well, I'll leave you two to that" Shannon said excusing himself followed by Amy. 

I helped her up and headed to the the sink with her. 

"This might not feel to good" I said guiding her hand in to the stream of water. 

She looked away wincing as I did my best to gently wash her finger. 

"Shit!" She grimaced as I turned off the water and grabbed another towel. 

"I know. I'm sorry."

I wrapped up her wound again and held pressure on her finger to stop the bleeding. 

"I owe you some towels." She laughed. 

"Oh whatever." I smiled back at her. 

I locked eyes with her for a moment and didn't say anything as the pangs of nervousness shot through me again. 

How is it that I could act in a movie, sing in front of thousands and not break a sweat, but this girl made me feel weak in the knees?

I finally removed the towel and bandaged her up gently. 

"I'm sorry. None of my dates have ever ended in bloodshed before."

"Date?" She questioned. 

"Well... Uhh" I hesitated. 

She smiled and laughed as she patted my arm and walked back to the living room. 

I followed behind her and walked her to the door. 

"Shannon and I are gonna go to that club off 8th, you wanna go?" Amy asked as she and Shannon had now obviously hit it off. 

"Nah. I think me and my finger are turning in for the night."

Shannon, Tomo and Amy headed out the door and said their goodbyes as I escorted Janet down the hall and to her apartment. 

"Thank you for dinner."

"I owe you a real date."

She smiled. 

"I owe you towels."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek as she opened her door. 

"Night Jared"

With that she slipped in to her apartment, leaving me filled with nerves again.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Weeks Later

I had settled in from a quick trip down to the store and watched as heavy dark clouds began to roll in to the city. 

And as the first drops of rain plopped against my window, I heard a knock at my door. 

I opened my apartment door to find Jared standing there with the "present" I'd dropped off at his door. 

"Hand towels?" He asked with a smile. 

"I told you I owed you some"

He smiled back as I asked him to come in. 

"I'd love to but I can't." He said sounding genuinely disappointed that he couldn't stay. "I've got a VyRT thing I'm doing tonight, but I'd love to catch up with you later."

"You've got a deal Mr. Leto."

He smiled and thanked me again for his gift and quickly disappeared down the hall and to the elevator. 

A few hours later, I found myself wrapped up in a blanket on the couch binge watching episodes of The Walking Dead on Netflix when the rains suddenly turned violent. 

Lighting streaked across the sky followed by large cracks of thunder when suddenly everything went dark. 

I stood and walked toward my window, looking out at the darkened city blocks.

I jumped as another crack of thunder coincided with another knock at the door. 

I found Jared standing at the threshold again in a pair of checked pajama pants and white t-shirt. 

"Wanna keep me company?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my phone and wrapped myself tighter in my blanket as he put his arm around my waist and guided me down the hall to his place. 

We searched his cabinets for long forgotten candles and lit them bathing the living room in a faint orange glow. 

We placed ourselves at opposite ends of the couch as I checked the weather app on my phone. 

"Holy shit." I said to myself. 

I watched as swirls of dark reds and yellows descended upon the city showing no signs of letting up. 

"Don't like storms?" He asked. 

"No, it's not that. I just feel kinda claustrophobic in a black out. Especially on the 15th floor"

"Well checking your phone every five seconds isn't gonna make it any better."

Before I knew it, my phone was being held hostage by him in a game of keep away. 

I lunged toward my phone not realizing that in the process I had ended up on top of him. 

We stopped moving for a brief moment before I sat back down next to him. 

I lowered my gaze away from his feeling nerves shoot through me. 

He reached up to me brushing the hair from my face. 

"C'mere" he said softly

Without thinking or hesitation I moved toward him as his arm wrapped around my waist and to my back. 

I lifted my eyes to meet his as he lowered himself to me, kissing me gently on the lips. 

I raised my arm and let my fingers lightly fall against his cheek as we took the kiss deeper. 

Our tongues fought for dominance in our kiss as I let a soft moan escape me. 

He broke our kiss for a moment and wrapped me tighter in to him. 

"I don't wanna stop" he said breathlessly. 

"I don't want you to" I replied pulling him back in to kiss me again. 

My body rose up as his fingers found their way up the back of my shirt tracing lines up my spine. 

His pushed himself up and guided me down on to the couch as he placed himself on top of me. 

I felt his arousal between my legs as his grinded gently in to me. 

He moved from kissing my lips to kissing my neck as my nails dragged down his clothed back. 

"You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered in my ear. 

I bit my lip trying to control myself when his words shot down to my core. 

His hand now moved up my side and under my shirt stopping just short of my breasts. 

"Please don't stop..." I sighed. 

He smiled and licked his lips before sliding his hand up further. 

He caressed me for a moment before moving back down my side and hooked his fingers in to the waistband of my pajama bottoms...

And then he stopped. 

"I can't do this." He said sitting up from me 

"What?" I said sitting up myself. 

"I don't want you think that all I want from you is sex"

I chuckled to myself. 

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

He smiled.

"I'm serious." He continued. "I want you... God damn it do I want you. But I want you to know that I really do have feelings for you."

"I don't doubt that."

"I haven't even taken you on a date yet."

"Technically," I smirked "this is date number two."

He smiled as made my way back over to him. 

His arms wrapped around me once more as I initiated our kiss. 

He let a moan escape him as he pushed me back softly. 

"Not here." He said quietly


	6. Chapter 6

I led her back to my bedroom where I stood with her for a moment kissing her deeply again. 

Her fingers gripped the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head, as I began to remove hers as well. 

She sat down before me on the side of my bed and began working my pajama pants down. 

My prick throbbed for her, and as she took the length of me in to her mouth I couldn't help but let my head lean back letting out a sigh. 

I let my hands rest on the back of her head as she worked me to the back of her throat. 

I looked down at her while she pumped her hand up a down me while she licked at the base of my dick, rolling my sensitive balls in her hand. 

I felt warmth spread through my body as she did all she could to make me cum. 

Not yet. 

"Lie back baby. I wanna taste you"

She laid down on the bed and I kneeled between her legs pulling down the rest of her clothing. 

I grabbed her hips bringing her where I wanted her and began to flick my tongue against her clit. 

The taste of her made me moan deeply as she arched her back beneath me. 

I finally slid two fingers inside her and listened to her groan my name I continued going down on her. 

And as my cock still hard for her rested against my thigh aching to be inside of her, I licked her clit faster making shudder as she came for me. 

"Oh God. Jared please...I want you"


	7. Chapter 7

He rose up and stood in front of me as I scooted to the head of the bed. 

He made his way between my legs yet again and held himself above me. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please fuck me" I begged. 

He grasped himself firmly pushing past my folds, giving me time to adjust to him. 

He slowly pulled back his hips and began rhythmically thrusting in to me. 

Flashes of white purplish light filled the room and bounced off of him as he hooked my leg over his arm driving himself deeper. 

"Mmm." I moaned beneath him

My nails left light scratches down his back as his hips circled and grinded deeper still. 

Licking his lips, he continued to make sure that I felt every inch of him in excruciating detail. 

My spine bowed driving my head back in to the pillow as I felt the sparks of another orgasm begin in the base of my stomach. 

"Harder Jared. Make me cum for you"

He leaned all of his weight on to me and pounded me harder as his breath began to labor. 

"Oh God I'm gonna cum" he gasped 

I felt my walls tighten around him as he slowed and spilled in to me cumming at the same time as I did. 

He kissed me deeply as he pulled his satiated body away from mine and laid next to me. 

We laid there for what seemed like hours watching each other recover in the afterglow. 

He smiled at me sweetly. 

"Don't leave tonight." He finally spoke. 

"I hadn't planned to"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. Comments, suggestions and requests are always welcome. I am dealing with my father's serious illness at the moment so requests may take a little longer than usual to get to. Love you all. :)


End file.
